Once Upom a White Christmas
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Amu tells the story of how she and Ikuto met at a dance she was forced to go to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shugo Chara Characters!  
**

* * *

**Once Upon A White ****Christmas**

**Normal POV**

Amu tucked her little girl into bed, the girls big blue eyes stared at her mother as she kissed her forehead and swept the pink bangs away from her face. She proceeded to her son and kissed him on the forehead causing him to grumble something about being to old but hugged her anyways.

"Mama can you tell me a story?" the little girl asked.

"What do want to hear Sakura?" Amu questioned.

"How Mama and Papa met!" she gurgled delightedly.

"EH?" her mother exclaimed and blushed.

"Pwese?" Sakura asked and gave her the big kitty eyes she was so famous for.

"Please no," the boy with blue hair and honey eyes begged though it could be seen he really wanting to hear their story.

Amu giggled, "Okay Mama and Papa's story it is."

"We met on-" she began but was interrupted by her son, "I thought stories always begun with 'once upon a time'?"

Amu laughed and said, "I thought you did want to hear it Yoru." her little boy blushed and looked away.

'Just like his father and namesake,' she thought and smiled.

"Okay so once upon a white Christmas, there was a young girl who was forced to go to a Christmas party by her friends..."

**_A younger Amu was all dressed up in a white princess style dress with silver snowflakes decorating it._**

**_ Utau was standing next to her in a long red evening gown that was sprayed with orange glitter so that with every step it looks like flames._**

**_"Amu," Utau said dangerously as her friend stepped to far and revealed the jeans she was wearing underneath the dress._**

"Wait," Sakura demanded, "You wore jeans under your dress?" she was furious and her mother giggled.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact, your aunt Utau was so mad, now can i continue?"

Sakura huffed and nodded her head.

**_Amu giggled nervously at her friend who shook her head disbelievingly. _**

**_"Oh my god Amu," Rima groaned, she donned a sky blue dress that was frilly at the top fell to her knees in an A-line._**

**_Yaya too sighed at her friends lack of femininity. She spotted a pink frilly dress with lots of ribbons, and like Rima's was short._**

**_Suddenly, three boys approached them._**

**_"Yo! Utau wanna dance? First one to give up looses?' Kukai asked hopefully._**

**_"You're on," she smiled and took his hand._**

**_"Yaya, would you like to dance with me?" Kairi asked. _**

**_"OK!" Yaya said excitedly and they proceeded to the dance floor._**

**_"Let's go and dance Rima-chan," Nagihiko said and kissed her hand._**

**_Rima blushed, "Fine but only one dance," though they all knew she was going to dance the whole night with him._**

**_Amu sighed and walked out to the balcony, she was single after she broke up with her 3 years boyfriend Tadase._**

"You had a boyfriend before daddy?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Amu smiled at her daughter's childishness, "My dear I had many boyfriends before your dad, he was just the last and most special."

"Mama was a player," Yoru said slyly.

An angry vein popped up on her head as she bonked Yoru lightly on the head, "I was not a player, I only met your dad when I was 19, you can't expect me to be single for so long can you?"

"Then who was your first love Mama? I thought first love was always the most special?" Sakura asked innocently.

"My first love was special alright, but that's another story. Can you let me finish this one first?" and so she started her story again, little did she know her husband was standing behind the door, hearing every word she said.

_**"Why are you out here alone?" a voice called out.**_

_**Amu turned to face a guy which she recognized to be Ikuto, Utau's brother.**_

_**"Just getting some air," she replied nonchalantly, her cool and spicy character leaking out.**_

_**"Hn," he said and shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Amu.**_

_**"What's this for?" she asked.**_

_**"It's snowing and you are standing out in the cold," he said bluntly.**_

_**"Thanks," she mumbled.**_

_**"Plus with the dress you're wearing it doesn't help," he said and smirked at her red face.**_

_**"Per-Pervert!" Amu yelled and threw his coat at him and stormed back into the ballroom.**_

_**'What a jerk!' she thought as she sat down on a chair.**_

_**"Amu-chan?" a familiar voice called out.**_

_**"Tadase-kun?" she asked and saw him standing in front her in a white tux.**_

_**"Would you like to dance with me? Just as friends," he added after seeing her face.**_

_**"Sure," she said and they danced a slow dance.**_

_**When the song ended he kissed her hand and she blushed before curtsying and walking away to get a drink.**_

_**At the drink counter someone asked her a question, "Is he your boyfriend?"**_

_**She turned and saw the same jerk-**_

"You keep calling daddy a jerk," little Sakura said and giggled.

"That's cuz he is," Amu grumbled and added, "but don't tell him I said that."

Ikuto smiled from outside the door, she was so going to get it later.

_** from the balcony.**_

_**"What's it to you?" she said and raised her eyebrow.**_

_**"Curious," he said.**_

_**"Ex," she muttered.**_

_**"What?" he asked.**_

_**"He's my ex. I broke up with him a few weeks ago," she said sadly.**_

_**"You broke up with him and yet you're sad. Why? Did he cheat on you?" **_

_**"No, I just realized he didn't see me as a whole that's all," she said and shrugged, her cool and spicy character showing again.**_

_**"Let's go," he said and grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Where?" she said suspiciously.**_

_**"Somewhere," he said and she rolled her eyes but let him lead her anyways.**_

_**They walked till the balcony then Ikuto scooped her up.**_

_**"What are you doing put me-AHHHHHHH!" she yelled as they jumped off the three story high balcony.**_

_**"You're heavier than you look," was what he said when he put her down.**_

_**"Shut up!" she yelled.**_

_**"Let's go," he said and dragged her off again.**_

_**"Where now?" she questioned.**_

_**"I'll show you my favourite place to go," he said and they walked off.**_

_**She shivered as the cold snowflakes made contact with her bare skin. Ikuto noticed this and placed his jacket over her again.**_

_**"Then you'll be cold!" she protested and tried to hand the coat back to him.**_

_**"I'm fine," he insisted.**_

_**"But-" she began but was cut off by his glare. And in the end she walked around with the jacket.**_

"Mama? Why was daddy so nice to you although he barely knew you?" Yoru asked.

Amu smiled as she thought about the jacket in the closet, she had never given it back to him after that.

"I'm not sure, you should ask him next time," she said the little boy nodded his head and the story continued.

_**They walked in silence as she followed blindly after him.**_

_**"Where I we going Ikuto?" she asked again, trying to break the ice.**_

_**He ignored her and they continued towards their destination.**_

_**After a few more minutes of walking, Ikuto declared in triumph, "Here we are!"**_

_**"Um it's nice?" she said, to wanting to be rude, although she could barely see anything.**_

_**He chuckled at her and pulled a switched, there was a whirring sound as the machines flickered to life and the lights turned on.**_

_**"Wow," she breathed.**_

_**The whole place was lit up and the amusement park came into view. There was a merry go round, teacups, a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel. But that was not the captivating part, it was the lights. They were multicolored and were enhanced by the falling snowflakes, as though each one had been dyed in a colour.**_

_**Ikuto smiled as Amu stared at the lights, her own golden honey orbs reflecting the kaleidoscopic colours. She smiled and her eyes twinkled with glee at the pretty colours. **_

_**"It's beautiful," she whispered, as though not wanting to break the moment.**_

_**"Not as beautiful as you," Ikuto whispered**_

"I can't believe dad used such a cheesy pick up line on you," Yoru said and faked puking.

Amu laughed and said, "Me neither."

_**"What a cheesy line," Amu muttered**** and blushed.**_

_**"You blushed," he snickered.**_

_**"Shut up!"**_

_**He chuckled and said, "So do you want to ride anything?"**_

_**She grinned and yelled, "Tea Cups!" and dragged him into the small contraption.**_

_**She was able to fit comfortably in the tea cups thanks to her petite size. But Ikuto was a head taller than her and had to fold his legs uncomfortably to get in. Amu laughed at the funny pose he was in, he grumbled but remained in the cup.**_

_**The lights died with Amu's laugh and the cups became still again. **_

_**"It only lasts awhile because this place is really old," Ikuto said sadly.**_

_**Amu smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, nothing can last forever after all, that's what makes it so memorable."**_

_**Ikuto looked at her in shock and snickered, Amu turned crimson and looked at him, "Wha-What?" she asked.**_

_**"I just never thought you were able to say something like that," he said and wiped a tear from his eye.**_

_**She huffed and turned away from him.**_

_**Suddenly, a faint ballroom dance song could be heard from where they were.**_

_**Ikuto smirked and stepped out of the tea cup and bowed while holding out his hand, "Let's make some more memories shall we? **__**May I have this dance?**__**" he asked.**_

_**She rolled her eyes at his antics but accepted his hand anyways.**_

_**They danced to the song 'What makes you Different makes you beautiful' by the Backstreet Boys **_(A/N: It was the song I was listening to do at that time, go check it out!)

"So that means that's your song," Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

Amu smiled and nodded her head, "Yep."

_**"Nee, Ikuto, why did you ask me to come along with you? We barely even know each other," she asked **__**as he spun her around to the beat of the song.**_

_**"You looked lonely," he said and shrugged.**_

_**She gave him a disbelieving look but let the matter rest.**_

**_They danced and laughed until the song ended then sat at the bench nearby._**

**_"That was a lot of fun," she said and laughed._**

**_"Amu, are you wearing jeans under your dress?" Ikuto asked while trying to hold back his laughter._**

"See? Even daddy found it weird!" Sakura said.

Amu rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter's interruption.

_**"Yes," she mumbled, "wearing a dress just feels weird!" she defended but Ikuto was too busy laughing to notice.**_

_**"I-ku-to," she said through gritted teeth and began chasing him around, but it was winter, there was ice and she was wearing a dress so she ended up slipping.**_

_**She would've fallen to but Ikuto caught her around the waist in time and stabilized them.**_

_**"You're such a klutz," Ikuto muttered.**_

_**She blushed and glared at him in annoyment but thanked him anyway.**_

_**They walked back to ballroom and returned to their friends.**_

"Wait, that's the end?" Yoru said in disbelief.

"You can't end it like that!" Sakura protested.

"Yes I can now go to bed," Amu commanded.

"Lying is bad Amu-koi, why don't you tell them what really happened?" Ikuto said, leaning on the door frame.

"Ikuto! How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, blushing.

"Throughout your story," he said and did his famous smirk.

"Make your presence known next time," she grumbled.

"So what's the real ending?" Yoru pestered.

"Why don't you tell them Amu-koi? It would be much more fun hearing it from you," he said slyly.

She was about to say no but her kids were giving her those cute kitty eyes and she was left no choice, "Fine."

_**After Amu had chased Ikuto around the place, they made their way back, both smiling like mad. They entered the ballroom and it looks like no one even noticed their absence. They stood in a corner awkwardly, wondering what to do.**_

_**Ikuto gazed upwards and blushed.**_

"Wait, dad you blushed?" Yoru asked, shocked.

"I thought I was hallucinating but judging by the look on your father's face I was not," now it was Amu's turn to smirk while Ikuto scowled and blushed.

_**Suddenly, Ikuto pulled her into a kiss. She kissed his back and when they broke apart she looked up at him and asked, "Why did you do that?"**_

_**He smirked and pointed to the mistletoe above them. And before Amu could stop him he bounded off into the night.**_

"Done," she said and finished the story.

"You can't end it like that! It must be 'and they lived happily ever after, the end'," now it was Sakura's turn to protest.

"Firstly, this is not a fairy tail and second it's not the end either, that was only the beginning," Amu said and kissed their foreheads and re-tucked them in before the couple left for their room.

"So, how special was your first love," Ikuto asked and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

With a soft smile on her face Amu said, "Very, very, very special."

Ikuto turned to her with a jealous look in his eyes, "Who was it?" he asked.

"No-nobody," she stammered.

"Amu," Ikuto warned.

"I don't know, I never caught his name, we were friends over the summer but made a deal not to tell each other our names, but I called him Yue." she said with a shrug.

Ikuto's eyes widen as one thought passed through his mind, "Ame? But why do you look so different? I'm sure Ame had brown hair."

He hadn't realized he said that a loud until Amu faced him with a shock look on her face, "I dyed my hair temporary because everyone was making fun of my pink hair."

Then she smiled, "Looks like I married my first love," and she kissed him.

Ikuto kissed her back and then pulled away and said with a smirk, "Me too."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
